


Delete

by Rynn336



Category: Undertale
Genre: (Maybe later idk neutral wouldn't be as fun to write), Chat rooms, Gen, Genocide Route, Neutral Route (Undertale), Pacifist Route, Soulless Pacifist Route, Voicemail, email, like from grillby's, other stuff too probably, possibly, receipts, sometimes sort of implied sans/frisk i guess but it's more familial and/or platonic, time resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you erase a world, do all the memories die with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[6:00 PM Jan 4, 201X]

[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]

 

SD: Nobody else is online and I’m boooooored.

 

[sansational [ss] is now online]

 

ss: *same here.

SD: Oh! Hello!

ss: *hello. do you like puns?

SD: I don’t know, I don’t hear them very often.

ss: *why doesn’t the skeleton like hot dogs?

SD: Why?

ss: *he doesn’t have the stomach for them.

SD: …

SD: That’s pretty great. Is your handle a pun, too, or just a misspelling of sensational?

ss: *it’s a pun. my name’s sans.

SD: Hello, Sans! I’m Frisk.

ss: *frisk?

SD: Yeah.

ss: *weird name.

SD: Hey, so is Sans.

ss: *true. not as weird as papyrus, though. that’s my brother’s name.

SD: Papyrus? That _is_ weird.

SD: Wait, aren’t Sans and Papyrus both fonts?

SD: Oh, hey, I just realized you’re typing in Comic Sans. Not a coincidence?

ss: *yep. they’re both fonts. and that’s not a coincidence, no. but don’t ask me where we got our names, i couldn’t tell you.

SD: I like that!

SD: Oh, my mom just got home. I have to go. Talk to you later, Sans!

ss: *ok, see ya.

 

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room.]


	2. Chapter 2

[11:46 AM Jan 13, 201X]   
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]  
[Stay Determined [SD] is now online]

ss: *heya, kid.  
SD: Hi! Sans, right?  
SD: But how do you know I’m a kid?  
ss: *just a feeling.  
ss: *yeah, it’s sans.  
SD: Huh. Were you really waiting for eleven minutes to see if anyone would get on?  
ss: *no.  
ss: *well, yes, but my brother told me he’d be on at 11:49, and i can’t leave my post, so i can’t go talk to him directly.  
SD: Oh, okay. 11:49?  
ss: *he’s funny with numbers. looks like he’s planning on being “fashionably” late, though.  
SD: Couldn’t you just call him?  
ss: *he refuses to contact anyone outside of im and social media. he just discovered it a week ago thanks to our friend alphys, so he’s a little text happy right now.  
ss: *he has a lot of followers, though. he’s really cool.  
SD: Oh, speaking of followers!

[StayDetermined [SD] has sent a friend request to sansational [ss]]  
[sansational [ss] has accepted the request]

SD: Now I’ll always know when you’re online!  
ss: *cool.  
SD: So is Papyrus older or younger?  
ss: *younger.  
SD: Nice. I don’t have any siblings.  
SD: So you said you couldn’t leave your post? What do you do?  
ss: *i’m a sentry.  
SD: Cool! For who? Are you a palace guard or something?  
ss: *well, sometimes. kind of. for…king asgore, i guess. i dunno.  
SD: Asgore? That sounds foreign. What country are you from?   
ss: *what country? what do you mean?  
ss: *…oh.

[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] is now online]

CS: SANS! ARE YOU THERE?  
ss: *yeah.  
CS: HAVE YOU FOUND ANY HUMANS?  
ss: *no.  
SD: Are you Papyrus?  
CS: OH, YOU’VE HEARD OF ME?  
CS: YES, I AM THE FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!  
SD: Hello! I’m Frisk.  
SD: I like your handle! Skeletons are cool.  
CS:WHY, THANK YOU, WE ARE PRETTY COOL.  
ss: *what about you? any luck?  
CS: UH  
CS: NO  
CS: I THOUGHT I FOUND ONE BUT IT WAS JUST UNDYNE IN HER CASUAL CLOTHES.  
ss: *did you try to capture her?  
CS: YES, SHE HIT ME WITH A SPOON.  
ss: *you were in her house?  
CS: I STILL AM. SHE’S GLARING AT ME AND BRANDISHING HER SPEAR. MAYBE I SHOULD GO.  
ss: *that might be a good idea.   
CS: BYE, SANS! BYE, FRISK!  
SD: Bye!

[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] is now offline]

SD: Are you two LARPers or something?  
ss: *what?  
SD: Live Action Role Players. You were talking about capturing humans and stuff, so it made me think you might be LARPers.  
ss: *oh.  
ss: *sure, something like that.  
SD: Cool!  
ss: *it looks like it’s time for my break. i’m off to grillby’s. see ya, kid.  
SD: Okay, bye.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]


	3. Chapter 3

To: Sans  
From: Frisk  
Subject: Ebott  
9:14 AM Jan 30, 201X

So, uh, Sans, I’m gonna climb this mountain thing, and supposedly nobody who’s ever gone up there has come back, and I’m telling you this because there’s something comforting about the anonymity of having internet friends, but let’s just say that there’s a high likeliness that I won’t be coming back. I don’t know if you care or not, but I’m not telling anyone else, so…I just wanted to tell someone.  
It was nice meeting you, if only online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on I'm only gonna post maybe a chapter a day or a week, depending on how many people actually read this and/or like it. I just want to leave time for any suggestions to get through before I post the entire fic (which I already have mostly written and awaiting editing). Thanks for reading, as always!


	4. Chapter 4

[8:24 AM Jan 31, 201X]   
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]

ss: *kid?  
ss: *you ever get back from that mountain thing?  
ss: *…  
ss: *guess not.   
ss: *keep me posted, kid. hope you come out okay. i’ll keep this room open just in case you get this. 

[sansational [ss] is now offline]


	5. Chapter 5

{Voicemail left for Sans at 2:32 AM Feb 1, 201X by Frisk}

Sans! I’m sorry I never got back to you or anything. I was hiking and then I tripped on a root or something and fell down…here. Wherever here is. I guess these golden flowers broke my fall, which is weird, because I wouldn’t think a flowerbed would break such a long fall, but hey, the more you know. I’m sorry about that weird email thing…It wasn’t fair of me to burden you with something like that when we’ve never actually met. I’m not sure why my phone gets service down here, because as far as I can tell I fell really far and now I’m in a hole underground, but I'm not complaining. Call me back when you get this, or something. Maybe just send me a message. Whatever you want to do. I guess you don’t really have to get back in touch with me either if you don’t want. That’s okay.   
I’m rambling. I’ll shut up now. ‘Night. 

{End of voicemail}


	6. Chapter 6

[2:39 AM February 1, 201X]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]  
[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

ss: *hey, kid. glad you’re alright.  
SD: Sans! I’m so sorry if I woke you.  
ss: *it’s fine, i was awake already, i just got back to my phone. did you find a way out?  
SD: Kind of? It’s pretty dark in here, but I think I’m in a sort of hallway or something. I’m going to keep going, it’s not like I have a whole lot of options right now.   
ss: *okay, you do that. keep me posted. it’s good to hear from ya.   
SD: Yeah, will do.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]


	7. Chapter 7

[10:05 AM February 2, 201X]  
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]

SD: So, Sans…  
SD: You’re not going to believe me when I tell you where I am, or what happened.

[sansational [ss] is now online]

ss: *yeah?  
SD: Okay, uh…where do I start?  
ss: *the beginning, maybe? right after we last talked.  
SD: Okay. Well, I felt my way along the wall and found a door and in the middle of this room was a flower. It started talking to me. I promise it did, I’m not crazy.  
SD: Oh, god, all of this sounds insane. Maybe I’m hallucinating. Maybe I am crazy.  
ss: *no, the flower talking to you isn’t that weird. flowers talk all the time.  
SD: You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?  
ss: *no, actually, i’m not. keep going. i don’t think you’re crazy.  
SD: Uh, okay. Well, anyway, it was talking to me and then all of a sudden everything went black and white and I was stuck in this little box, and this red heart thing was floating right in front of where my heart actually is. This flower thing—it introduced itself as Flowey—explained that “down here” something called LOVE was shared through “friendliness pellets” or something like that, and it told me to run into them, but they looked like bullets so I just ran away reflexively. I mean, I couldn’t get out of the box thing, but I managed to dodge. They weren’t going very fast. But it got mad at me and tried again, and I just couldn’t make myself stay there. I jumped out of the way. It snapped and accidentally called them bullets, so I dodged them again. It…tried to kill me again, but this…I don’t even know. She looked like some sort of mix between a goat and a dog, but she was walking on two legs. She had these flames in her hands, and she shot them at the flower. I think she killed it, but I don’t know. She told me I was in this place called the Ruins, and she showed me through some puzzles and made me butterscotch pie and now I’m at her house. I have my own room and everything. I skimmed a couple of her books and they said I’m underground where humans apparently sealed the “monsters” a really long time ago. I never heard about the war or whatever in history class, but I guess the proof that it happened is right here where I’m standing.  
SD: Oh, wow, I just read over that, and I totally sound insane.  
ss: *no.  
SD: You…believe me?  
ss: *yeah, of course.  
SD: Why?  
ss: *i’m a monster. i live underground with everyone else. i talk to echo flowers.  
SD: You know, if I hadn’t just met a talking flower, I’d say you were crazy.  
SD: As it is, I’m not totally sure what you’re talking about.  
ss: *ok, uh, how to explain this better…  
ss: *i’m a skeleton. by which i mean i have no muscle, skin, etc. but i’m alive because magic is a thing.  
ss: *there are a lot of other monsters down here, and not all of them are skeletons.  
ss: *do you want a photo as proof?  
SD: Yeah…not because I don’t believe you, but because I have no clue what you’re saying exactly.  
ss: *ok, check your email.  
ss: *kid? are you there?  
SD: Yeah, sorry…it’s just…which one are you?  
ss: *the skeleton on the left in the blue hoodie. that’s a group photo of me, papyrus, and our friends undyne and alphys. undyne’s the fish lady with the red ponytail, and alphys is the dorky-looking dinosaur or whatever in the lab coat.  
SD: O…kay?  
SD: This isn’t Photoshopped, is it?  
ss: *nope.  
ss: *i’m a skeleton.  
ss: *papyrus is a skeleton.  
ss: *undyne is a fish.  
ss: *alphys is a dinosaur thing.  
SD: I could’ve sworn I was talking to a real person.  
ss: *hey, that’s not fair. i’m a person, too, even if i’m not human.  
ss: *it doesn’t make me any less intelligent.  
ss: *you didn’t even know i wasn’t human until i decided to tell you, right?  
SD: Yeah, sorry, you’re right.  
SD: It’s actually pretty cool.  
SD: Did you know I was human?  
ss: *yeah, the moment you asked me what country i was from. monsters don’t have countries. there are too few of us to split ourselves up like that.  
SD: Oh.  
ss: *so you’re in the ruins?  
SD: Yeah, apparently.  
ss: *take my advice, kid. stay there. from what you told me, it sounds like you’re pretty safe where you are. leaving there would be like walking into a minefield. there are a lot of monsters here who wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, and while many of them wouldn’t even remember what a human looks like, they’d catch on soon enough.  
SD: But I need to get home…  
ss: *you wouldn’t make it.  
ss: *or maybe you might, i dunno. but you’re a lot safer where you are. tell the old lady that the guy from the other side of the door says hello.  
SD: I need to get home, Sans. This place is so small; I think I’d go crazy even if I wanted to stay.  
ss: *well, i can’t stop you, but don’t say i didn’t warn you.  
SD: Yeah. Hope to see you in person sometime!

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room]


	8. Chapter 8

[9:41 AM Feb 3, 201X]   
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]

SD: Sans! I got her to let me go.   
SD: I feel really bad, though…she looked really crestfallen, and she was crying when she hugged me.  
SD: Did I do something wrong?

[sansational [ss] is now online]

ss: *nah. she wouldn’t have let you go if she thought you were in the wrong.   
ss: *probably.  
ss: *she’s probably just worried something will happen to you.  
SD: She said that if I go I’ll be killed “like the rest of them.” What does that mean?  
SD: Sans?  
ss: *like the other humans.  
ss: *you’ll see what she was talking about soon enough.   
SD: Oh…okay. Well, I’m on my way out.  
SD: Oh, crap, it’s that flower again.  
ss: *what color is it? is it blue?  
SD: No, it’s yellow.  
ss: *huh. must be a different kind of echo flower.  
ss: *down here, the only flowers that will grow are echo flowers and the golden flowers that asgore has in his throne room and that pop up here and there in weird places.   
ss: *so if it’s yellow, it must be a sort of crossbreed. echo flowers can talk, but the golden ones can’t. maybe it’s some sort of experiment of alphys’, i dunno.  
ss: *but you said it threatened you?  
SD: Yeah, it did.   
ss: *echo flowers can only repeat the last thing they heard. they can’t speak for themselves.   
ss: *so either someone planted it there to threaten anyone who came around, or it’s not an echo flower.   
ss: *are you there?  
ss: *hey, kid, are you okay?  
SD: Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just talking to it. It told me that I’d pay for being softhearted, and then it left.   
ss: *don’t listen to it. i’m gonna head toward you now.

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry, I just couldn't resist describing their meeting in prose...I promise it'll be mostly what I've been doing so far, but I'll probably sprinkle prose stuff like this in every so often if I don't feel I can convey what I want to in other media.

Frisk stares at the ground, listening intently to the forest around them. Somewhere beneath the crunching of the snow beneath their own feet and the rustling and creaking of trees in the gentle breeze, they could swear they can hear another set of footsteps behind them. The hair on the back of their neck stands on end, and they whip around, glaring down the path behind them into the dark shadows of the forest, but there’s nothing there. Uneasily, they turn back around, trying to mute their footsteps as they approach a little bridge, vertical bars spanning the width of the narrow gap between the trees. They step carefully over a branch, but seconds later, they hear a snap behind them and look back again. The branch is broken in two places. The cold winter breeze traces a shiver down Frisk’s back. They hesitantly turn around and keep going, but as their footsteps change from snowy crunches to hollow thuds on the bridge, a quiet, sinister laugh echoes around the woods, and they freeze, trembling, afraid to look.  
“Human,” a low voice growls—but Frisk can’t tell if they’re hearing the voice from behind them or inside their head. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”  
Frisk chews their lip as they slowly turn, their gaze trained on the ground, and they stick their hand out, flinching instinctively as the stranger wraps his—for the voice is distinctly male—hand around theirs. They look up in surprise as their fingers feel only bone, no flesh, and a wet farting noise issues from the gap between their hands. The stranger is dressed in a blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and fuzzy pink slippers, and the dim gray light from the cavern roof gleams off of his bare skull and finger bones. He grins at Frisk. “Heya, kid.”  
“Sans?”


	10. Chapter 10

[4:32 PM Feb 4, 201X]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]  
[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

SD: It was good to finally meet you in person! You and Papyrus.  
ss: *yeah, you too.  
SD: Do you think Papyrus made the connection? That I was the person he talked to a while ago with you?  
ss: *no chance.  
SD: Haha, okay. See you later! I’m going to turn in at the inn. Turn inn.  
ss: *i’m so proud i could cry.  
SD: Can skeletons cry?  
ss: *yeah, i’ve seen papyrus cry before.   
SD: But I’m sure you never cry, right?   
SD: You’re too manly, or whatever.   
ss: *nope. never.   
SD: You’re a dork.  
ss: *i’m not a dork, but i am kind of a bonehead.  
SD: LEAVE. Get out of this chat room.  
ss: *okay, see ya.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]


	11. Chapter 11

[1:02 PM Feb 5, 201X]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]

ss: *so you went on a date with pap.  
SD: Aw, you call him Pap? That’s so cute!  
ss: *oh, shut up.  
SD: Yeah, I did. Sorry.  
SD: Was that a mistake?  
ss: *he told me you were way more into him than he was into you.  
SD: Oh, ha, I was trying to be nice and went a little overboard. Oops.  
ss: *do you actually like him that way?  
SD: No, not really.  
ss: *ok.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room


	12. Chapter 12

Grillby’s  
We’ll serve you even if you’re not made of fire

Burger + fries..........................................70G  
Burger + fries..........................................70G  
Spaghetti w/ extra sauce.........................55G  
Subtotal 195G  
Tax 17.55G  
Total Balance 213G


	13. Chapter 13

[Feb 21, 201X 7:00 PM]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]  
[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

ss: *you’ve been in snowdin for a pretty long time.  
SD: Yeah, I like it here!  
ss: *you’re okay with the cold?  
SD: I love the cold!  
ss: *didn’t you only get out of the ruins so you could go home? what are you doing?  
ss: *the longer you stay, the more likely it is that someone will realize you’re a human and call the royal guard in to come get you.  
SD: Aw, are you worried about me?  
ss: *sure, kid. whatever floats your boat.  
SD: I know, but I like hanging out with you and Papyrus. This place is a wonderland!  
ss: *it’s also a prison.  
SD: Don’t be such a buzzkill. Breakfast at Grillby’s in an hour?  
ss: *is that even a question?  
SD: See you then!

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]


	14. Chapter 14

Grillby’s  
We’ll serve you even if you’re not made of fire

Burger + fries..........................................70G  
Burger + fries..........................................70G  
Spaghetti w/ extra sauce.........................55G  
Subtotal 195G  
Tax 17.55G  
Total Balance 212.55G


	15. Chapter 15

[12:21 PM Feb 27, 201X]   
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]

SD: Finally headed out. Just packing my (very few) belongings.

[sansational [ss] is now online]

ss: *nice. you going to come by and say goodbye?  
SD: Of course! I’ll miss you guys!  
ss: *and papyrus will miss you.  
SD: Aw, come on, you know you will, too.  
ss: *nope.  
SD: Jerk.  
ss: *i don’t have to. there are sentry posts all along the road to the core. so i’ll see you plenty often.   
SD: Oh! Cool! Well, I’ll be there in a minute.   
ss: *ok. see ya.   
SD: Oh, wait a sec, Sans.  
ss: *yeah?  
SD: Before I go over there and Papyrus can hear…  
ss: *uh, what’s up?  
SD: Well, I just wanted to say.  
SD: You’re my favorite skeleton!  
ss: *aw, thanks, kid.  
ss: *my brother’s pretty cool, though.  
SD: Very cool.  
ss: *now get over here.  
SD: On my way!

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room]


	16. Chapter 16

[2:31 PM April 1, 201X]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]  
[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] is now online]  
[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

CS: FRISK! GUESS WHAT!  
SD: What?  
CS: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FOUND A HUMAN!  
SD: Oh, wow, really? Did you capture them?  
ss: *pfft.  
CS: WELL…  
CS: NO, BUT I BEFRIENDED THEM.  
SD: Oh, really? That’s great!  
SD: What did Undyne think of that?  
CS: SHE, UH…DIDN’T LIKE IT THAT MUCH.  
CS: SHE ATTACKED THEM.  
CS: I THINK THEY’RE SOMEWHERE IN EITHER WATERFALL OR HOTLAND RIGHT NOW.  
SD: Waterfall.  
ss: *they just came by and used my telescope.  
CS: YOU MADE THEM USE YOUR TELESCOPE?  
CS: SANS! I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!  
CS: NO FORCING UNASSUMING PASSERBY TO LOOK THROUGH YOUR TELESCOPE.  
CS: THAT’S A RULE.  
ss: *hey, at least i gave them a look for free.  
CS: OH, THAT’S GOOD, I GUESS.  
CS: WAIT! NO IT’S NOT!  
SD: Yeah, Sans, now my eye is all red.  
ss: *it looks good on you.  
ss: *kinda devil-may-care, ya know?  
SD: It won’t go away.  
CS: SEE, SANS!  
CS: WAIT.  
CS: ARE YOU WITH THE HUMAN?  
SD: Um.  
ss: *yeah.  
CS: TELL THEM I SAID HI! I DON’T KNOW THEIR HANDLE.  
SD: Oh, it’s StayDetermined.  
CS: ISN’T THAT YOUR HANDLE, FRISK?  
SD: Uh  
SD: Maybe?  
CS: HUH.  
CS: THAT’S WEIRD.  
SD: Sure is.  
CS: WAIT…  
CS: ARE YOU THE HUMAN?  
ss: *you put that together faster than i thought you would.  
SD: Yep! I’m the human.  
CS: OH MY GOD!  
CS: I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MONSTER, TOO!  
SD: Nope.  
SD: Oh, changing the subject.  
SD: Sans, out of curiosity…  
SD: Who’s Chara?  
ss: *uh…what?  
CS: CHARA?  
SD: Chara. Some old monster recognized that I was a human and told me that I looked like someone named Chara. it seemed like it bugged him and he told me to ask someone else when I asked him who he was talking about.  
ss: *well, uh…  
ss: *well.  
CS: I THINK CHARA WAS A HUMAN.  
SD: Well, I gathered that.  
ss: *chara was the first human to ever fall down here after we were trapped down here.  
ss: *they were a strange kid.  
SD: How so?  
ss: *well, i never actually met them, but i’ve been told there was a screw loose somewhere inside the kid’s head.  
ss: *the prince asriel found them and the king and queen took them in. chara seemed normal at first, but the monsters I talked to said that there was always a sort of fire burning in their eyes, just beneath the surface, and they loved to torture spiders. other than that, they never actually acted on any sadistic urges they might have harbored, but it was only a matter of time. still, though, they were a good kid.  
ss: *they got sick and died just a little while before i was born.  
SD: Huh. Poor kid.  
SD: Thanks, I was curious.  
SD: Anyway, Papyrus!  
CS: YES?  
SD: How’ve you been since I left Snowdin?  
CS: GREAT!  
CS: ALPHYS HAS BEEN SENDING ME ALL KINDS OF DIFFERENT HUMAN CARTOONS TO WATCH, SO I’VE BEEN BUSY.  
SD: Oh, good!  
CS: SANS, HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT CHARA?  
ss: *it never came up.  
CS: *NARROWS EYES*  
ss: *have you been role playing with alphys?  
CS: YES! IT IS A VERY FUN ACTIVITY.  
ss: *alrighty.  
SD: Well, guys, I should probably keep going.  
CS: OKAY! GOOD LUCK, HUMAN!  
SD: My name's Frisk, Papyrus, that hasn't changed.  
CS: I THINK "HUMAN" HAS A BETTER RING TO IT.  
SD: Ha, well, okay.  
ss: *keep us posted.  
SD: Will do!

[StayDetermined [SD] is now offline]

CS: SANS,  
CS: DO YOU LIKE THEM?  
CS: LIKE LIKE THEM?  
CS: LIKE LIKE LIKE THEM?  
CS: LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE THEM?

[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

SD: I can see everything you’re saying even if I’m not online, you know.

[StayDetermined [SD] is now offline]

CS: OH UH  
ss: *no.  
CS: OKAY.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I had to edit it afterwards. I went to update the story today and realized that I hadn't posted all of this particular chat feed (is that what it's called? I'm sort of clueless) so I figured I'd add that on before I added another chapter.   
> Also! I have become aware of the considerable lack of fluff and dorkiness in the story, but I'm drawing a blank on anything other than plot advancement stuff. So! If you have a scenario you're dying to see the Undertale characters in (whether it's through voicemail, email, UnderNet, etc. or even just in prose story format), let me know! I can't make any promises, obviously - thought I'd be honest with you - but I will do all I can to fit it into the story! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

[6:07 PM April 1, 201X]  
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]

SD: Okay! I’m in Hotland. Undyne nearly killed me, but not quite.  
SD: She chased me here and I passed you but you were asleep! And when I tried to go back to talk to you, you were gone. 

[sansational [ss] is now online]

ss: *oh, whoops, sorry.  
ss: *so…  
ss: *you’re sure undyne didn’t actually kill you?  
ss: *not even once?  
SD: What?  
SD: Um, yeah. I’m typing this right now. Doesn’t that mean I’m alive?  
SD: And how could she kill me more than once?  
ss: *riiiiight, ok.  
ss: *well, try to make it to alphys’ lab by nightfall. you can probably ask her for a place to stay until tomorrow. then, near the core, there’s a hotel where you can stay tomorrow night. i’ll pay you a visit there.  
SD: Okay! Thanks!  
SD: Love ya! ☺  
ss: *uh  
ss: *don’t mention it.

[sansational [ss] is now offline] 

SD: Sans?  
SD: Oh well. 

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I could've sworn I posted this chapter yesterday, but when I looked at my story, I hadn't. I have a terrible memory, so it's entirely possible I was about to post it and didn't for some reason, but if I'm posting the same chapter for the second day in a row, I apologize.  
> Again, just like I said at the end of the last chapter, feel free to tell me any of your ideas! I need more fluffy non-plot stuff to fill the spaces in between major plot points, so if you have an idea for a filler chapter that you really want to read about, please, tell me!
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I had no idea whether anyone would like this, but I had so many chapters already written that I was dying to show it to someone, so thank you so much for even taking the time to read it, even if you didn't like it. Then again, this is chapter 17, so anyone who didn't like it probably stopped reading a while ago...  
> Anyway! I'm rambling and not making any sense, so I'll shut up. Stay beautiful, you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

[7:44 AM April 6, 201X]   
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]

ss: *why wasn’t the human scared of the skeleton?

[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

SD: …Why.  
ss: *he was nothing tibia ‘fraid of.   
SD: Stop.  
ss: *oh, come on, you love my puns.  
SD: No.  
ss: *you’re smiling right now, aren’t you?  
SD: That’s irrelevant! It’s a reflex.  
ss: *or maybe you just like puns.  
SD: Do not!  
ss: *do too.   
SD: I hate you.   
ss: *sure.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter done. Sorry this one was so lame.  
> So, I've written chapters a lot in advance so I can edit them, and for various reasons, I've had to do quite a few more standard prose story chapters, so I apologize in advance. (You guys won't read them for a long time, but I felt a little bad about it, so yeah.)  
> Once again, please let me know if you have any ideas for filler chapters. I'd love to hear from you guys (you have no idea how happy it makes me that you actually read this, and I'm so grateful, you guys are my idols), and I'm in dire need for less serious plotty stuff.   
> Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Sans leans against a pillar in the Judgment Hall, tracing the elaborate design of one huge triangular window with an index finger as he waits. It’s been so long since he’s had to pass judgment on someone, and it’s odd being back here for the first time in well over a year. There hasn’t been a human to come through here in a very long time, and all of the monsters visiting Asgore are all his advisors and friends that have already been judged.   
He honestly doesn’t see the point of judging Frisk. Their record is entirely clear; not only have they never killed anyone, but they’ve never once even lifted a hand against a single monster. Undyne doesn’t count; they just tapped her on the shoulder and tried to make it look like they were truly trying to hurt her.   
He looks up as he hears soft footsteps down the hall. Frisk is standing beside the far wall, their eyes closed, cupping a tiny yellow star-like thing in their hands like they do whenever they want to create a save point. A moment passes, and then they open their eyes, the star disappearing. They start toward him, their eyes clouded as if they’re lost in thought, until they freeze about ten feet away, staring at him with wide, dark eyes. The bell peals somewhere off in the distance, and he rolls his eyes in irritation. This doesn’t have to be so dramatic. “So you finally made it,” he says resignedly, bored. “In a few moments you’ll meet the king, but first you will be judged, yadda, yadda.” He sighs. “Point is, kid, you’re clear. You never hurt anyone or anything, and you haven’t gained any LOVE or EXP. You’re good to go.”  
Frisk frowns. “Man, they set this up to be all dramatic, and I have to say, this is disappointing. I was scared out of my wits for a second, and then all I get is ‘but first you will be judged, yadda, yadda?’” They fold their arms across their chest.  
“Yep. Sorry. It’s all pointless.”  
“Oh, whatever. I want to hear it all.”  
He looks at them in dismay. “You do?”  
“Yep. And I’m not leaving until I do.”  
He groans. “Okay, whatever.” He makes a noise like he’s clearing his throat, trying not to laugh when the human raises a skeptical eyebrow, and begins, “So you’ve finally made it. In a few moments you will meet the king, and your journey will come to an end. But first you will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you’ve earned. What is EXP? It’s an acronym. It stands for Execution Points. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. You gain EXP when you kill someone, and when you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It means Level of Violence. A way of measuring someone’s capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. You never gained any EXP or LOVE…but you. You never gained any LOVE. ‘Course, that doesn’t mean you’re completely innocent or naïve. Just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the struggles or hardships you faced, you strived to do the right thing. You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. Does that make sense? Maybe not.” He shrugs. “It’s a dumb little monologue.”  
Frisk’s eyes are wide. “I had no idea what EXP stood for, and I didn’t know LOVE was an acronym.”  
“Yep. But they don’t apply to you. Like I said, you never gained any. You’re fine.”   
“So…I can go on, now?”  
He grins. “Hey, I wasn’t keeping you here. You said you wanted to hear it.”  
They nod, smiling. “Yeah, that’s true. Alright, well, see you later, Sans.”  
He watches them go for a moment before he remembers something, and he sighs. “Wait a sec, kid.”  
They turn, looking at him quizzically. He glances out the window and fiddles with the zipper of his hoodie. “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but…Alphys told me earlier that a human soul wasn’t strong enough to make it through the barrier. If you want to go home, you’ll have to kill Asgore and set us all back, effectively destroying our hopes of getting out, but if you let Asgore win and get us out of the underground, you’ll die.” Not permanently, he can’t help but think, but he doesn’t say it aloud.   
They chew their lip, like they always do when they’re nervous. “Y-yeah, Alphys told me a few minutes ago…thanks. I’ll…uh…I don’t know. I’ll do something.” They wave halfheartedly. “Thanks for everything, Sans.”  
He shrugs. “Can’t say I did much for you, but no problem, kid. Hope you get home, I have to say. Although I can’t say I hope you kill Asgore. He’s a good guy.”  
They nod and turn, ducking out of the hall, and he stands there for a long time looking at the doorway until he sighs and snaps, closing his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, he’s in his room. “Welp,” he mutters bitterly.


	20. Chapter 20

[2:14 PM April 6, 201X]  
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]  
[sansational [ss] is now online]  
[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] is now online]

SD: Hey guys!  
CS: HELLO, HUMAN! IT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER SINCE I LAST TALKED TO YOU.  
ss: *it was four days ago.  
CS: EXACTLY! FOUR-EVER! NYEHEHEH!  
ss: *wow, pap, that one was actually pretty good.  
CS: OF COURSE IT WAS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FAR MORE SKILLED AT PUNS THAN YOU ARE, SANS.   
ss: *i thought you didn’t like puns.  
CS: I DON’T LIKE *YOUR* PUNS. MINE ARE FANTASTIC!  
SD: Yeah, they really tickle my funny bone.   
CS: OH NO.  
ss: *do my puns really get under your skin that much?  
ss: *oh. wait.  
CS: SANS I WILL KILL YOU  
SD: Hey, Papyrus…  
SD: What instrument does a skeleton play?  
CS: WELL, SANS PLAYS A   
CS: WAIT  
ss: *a…  
ss: *trombone?  
CS: YOU ARE BOTH DEAD TO ME.  
SD: Well, Sans is, for sure.   
CS: SANS, YOU HAVE BEEN A BAD INFLUENCE ON THE HUMAN.  
ss: *really? i think i’m a ton of fun. a skele-ton.  
SD: Are you saying you don’t have the stomach for our puns, Papyrus?  
CS: OH MY GOD I AM LEAVING

[COOLSKELETON [CS] is now offline]

ss: *i’d say that was a huge success.   
SD: Agreed.  
SD: I think this deserves another pun but I’m all out.   
SD: Oh well! See you later!  
ss: *see ya, kid.

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for astralpenguin, who suggested it. Thank you!  
> And if any of the rest of you have ideas, or if you, astralpenguin, have another gem to share with me, please let me know!  
> Love you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. This play that I'm doing has kind of consumed my life. But after it's over tomorrow night, I should be back to regular posting unless something else comes up.  
> And I mean, this is assuming any of you actually care...oh well! I hope you enjoy!  
> This one is kinda short - I guess they all are - but I have longer chapters coming in a little while.

{Voicemail left for Frisk at 7:30 PM April 7, 201X by Sans}

*hey, kid.   
*have you gotten to asgore yet?  
*so, uh…you haven’t been online, and i didn’t know if you were okay or what so i called you. and apparently you’re not answering your phone. that’s okay.   
*there’s no chance you’re dead, so i guess you either lost your phone or there’s some reason you’re not on it.   
*papyrus said he texted you a couple of times and you didn’t answer.   
*looking forward to hearing from you again, kid. 

{End of voicemail}


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Wow, it's been a long time since I last worked on this, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in a play at first, but then I found new interests and went on a trip and haven't thought about Undertale really since I last posted. But here it is! Hope you're still interested, and I'll really try to get back in to this fic.  
> Speaking of other interests, though! I've been spending an undoubtedly unhealthy amount of time lately obsessing over Danganronpa and Super Danganronpa 2, and I've been thinking of posting a couple little Komahina one-shots one of these days. So I can promise that every time I do, I will post another chapter of Delete! And if you're interested, please check out my DR/SDR2 works as well once I post them! Thanks!

[11:04 AM April 10, 201X]   
[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] [M] is now online]  
[sansational [ss] is now online]

CS: HUMAN!  
CS: HAVE YOU GOTTEN OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND YET?  
ss: *yeah, i haven’t seen you since you went through my judgment hall.  
CS: HEY! YOUR ICON SAYS YOU’RE ONLINE!  
CS: ARE YOU IGNORING ME?  
ss: *and me?  
CS: AND SANS?  
ss: *maybe they’re just not getting our messages.   
ss: *the barrier’s been known to mess with technology and stuff like that.

[ALPHYS [AP] is now online]

AP: You two…haven’t heard from them either?  
ss: *no.  
CS: NOT AT ALL.   
CS: AND OBVIOUSLY THEY HAVEN’T COMPLETED THEIR QUEST YET.  
CS: BECAUSE, IF THEY HAD, I WOULD BE A ROYAL GUARDSMAN RIGHT NOW!  
ss: *what makes you say that?  
CS: IS THAT NOT THE POINT OF THE HUMAN’S QUEST?  
AP: Wh-what if…wh-what if they’re d-dead?  
ss: *do you always type your stammering?  
AP: oh lol sorry I’m using voice control and I guess it picks up my stammering :P  
ss: *oh.   
ss: *i don’t think they’re dead.   
AP: Why not?  
ss: *asgore would be making sure that every monster underground knew that he had the last human soul and that we’re getting out of here.   
AP: oh that’s true   
AP: but then where are they?  
ss: *oh, hey…my phone says i have a voicemail from them. how about i listen and then let you guys know what it says later?  
AP: okay sounds good  
AP: glad they’re alive!   
CS: SURE.

[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] has closed the room]


	23. Chapter 23

{Voicemail left for Sans at 11:31 AM April 10, 201X by Frisk}

Hi, Sans.  
Sorry I missed your call and Pap’s texts.  
Listen, I’m watching you guys’ messages come through, but I don’t know how to respond.   
You and Alphys both told me that I either had to kill Asgore and leave or let him kill me and so you guys can get out of here, but…I’m not sure if that’s possible. I can’t tell you why, but suffice it to say that it’s nothing I can really fix.   
But I don’t want to kill Asgore, either. That’s wrong. I can’t kill anyone. I just want to get out of here and go home, but…that’s not possible anymore. I don’t know what to do.   
I understand that you probably wish I would sacrifice myself and just let you guys out of the underground, but for reasons you wouldn’t understand, that isn’t an option. I promise I’m not being selfish.   
What do you want me to do? I’m going to leave it up to you, because I can’t make the decision. I’m sorry if I’m putting you in an uncomfortable position, but…yeah.  
Love you, Sans. 

{End of voicemail.}


	24. Chapter 24

12:09 PM April 10, 201X  
To: Frisk   
From: Sans  
Subject: Voicemail

*hey, kid. just got your voicemail, and honestly, I know exactly why it isn’t possible for you to die.   
*but anyway. i can’t tell you what to do, because it wouldn’t be fair for me to tell you to spend the rest of your life underground, but i also can’t say i want you to kill our king and take away our chances of getting to the surface anytime soon, but i can tell you that we’re with you, all the way. make whatever decision you think you’ll regret less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Sans got all Levi Ackerman-y at the end.
> 
> Hello! As promised, another update, following a post of a Super Dangan Ronpa 2 fanfiction! 
> 
> If any of you guys have any ideas you want me to do, let me know! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hello!
> 
> I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I recently discovered that a friend of mine (talkin' to you, Lilia! Love you!) actually reads this, and she was sad I hadn't been updating for at least a month because I'd been focusing so much on a Super Dangan Ronpa 2 series, and now another multi-chapter story. My apologies to you and everyone else. Well, for anyone who is still interested in this story, here's another chapter! I think I'll post a few today. Glad to be back!

[10:30 AM May 3, 201X]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]

ss: *heya.  
ss: *so…it’s been a while, huh?  
ss: *i never really got what happened there, but i guess you ended up killing asgore?  
ss: *i can’t really believe you would do that—knowing you, you’d probably try to find a way out of an impossible situation like that even if you had no chance, and something would’ve had to go seriously wrong on asgore’s end or with some sort of third party intervention—but even if you did, no one can blame you.   
ss: *you did whatever you had to. that i’m sure of.   
ss: *so anyway, the souls are gone if you didn’t already know, and the queen’s back, and we’re trying to find a way to get rid of the barrier that doesn’t involve seven human souls. she doesn’t want anymore bloodshed between our species.  
ss: *where’ve you been? papyrus misses you, and so does everyone else.   
ss: *i gotta admit, so do i. 

[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] is now online]

CS: SANS! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME WITH CLEANING, BUT YOU LOCKED YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM!  
CS: OHO! YOU’RE TALKING TO THE HUMAN!  
CS: HUMAN!  
CS: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, SO YOU’LL BE GLAD TO KNOW YOUR QUEST SUCCEEDED!  
ss: *all the royal guard does these days is water flowers, though, and he’s the only one. it disbanded because the queen didn’t see the point of keeping it together now that we’re not trying to catch human travelers anymore.   
CS: SANS!  
CS: WATERING FLOWERS IS VERY IMPORTANT.   
ss: *i know, i know.   
CS: UNDYNE LOST HER HOUSE AND NOW SHE’S SLEEPING ON OUR COUCH. SHE TOLD ME STILL REALLY WANTS TO KILL YOU, AND SHE CAN’T WAIT UNTIL SHE CAN GET TO THE SURFACE AND BEAT YOU UP.  
CS: BUT WORRY NOT!  
CS: SHE WON’T GET TO YOU AS LONG AS I’M THERE!  
CS: AND SANS.   
ss: *so yeah. we’re doing pretty ok here, and we’ll get out of the underground eventually. hope you’re good, too, and i’ll see ya around. 

[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] is now offline]  
[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]  
[StayDetermined [SD] is now offline]  
[sansational [ss] has closed the room]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

[10:35 AM May 2, 201X]

[Delete.]


	27. Chapter 27

[11:04 AM April 10, 201X]   
[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] [M] is now online]  
[sansational [ss] is now online]

CS: HUMAN!  
CS: HAVE YOU GOTTEN OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND YET?  
CS: HEY! YOUR ICON SAYS YOU’RE ONLINE!  
CS: ARE YOU IGNORING ME?  
ss: *…  
CS: AND SANS?  
ss: *c’mon, kid, i know you’re getting our messages.

[ALPHYS [AP] is now online]

AP: You two…haven’t heard from them either?  
ss: *no.  
CS: NOT AT ALL.   
CS: AND OBVIOUSLY THEY HAVEN’T COMPLETED THEIR QUEST YET.  
CS: BECAUSE, IF THEY HAD, I WOULD BE A ROYAL GUARDSMAN RIGHT NOW!  
ss: *no, they haven’t completed their quest yet.  
AP: Wh-what if…wh-what if they’re d-dead?  
ss: *they’re not.  
AP: How do you know?  
ss: *asgore would be making sure that every monster underground knew that he had the last human soul and that we’re getting out of here.   
AP: Oh, that’s true.   
AP: But then…where are they?  
ss: *i have a voicemail from them. i’ll let you guys know what it says later.  
AP: Okay, that sounds good. I’m glad they’re alive!  
CS: SURE.

[COOLSKELETON95 [CS] has closed the room]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! In case you didn't notice, this is a sort of spot-the-difference chapter from one of my previous chapters. I hope that helps this make a little more sense.


	28. Chapter 28

{Voicemail left for Sans at 11:31 AM April 10, 201X by Frisk}

Hi, Sans.  
Sorry I missed your call and Pap’s texts.  
Listen, I’m watching you guys’ messages come through, but I don’t know how to respond.   
But, I have to say, it’s pretty clear that you know what’s going on. You replied differently to Alphys and Papyrus differently this time, and your email earlier…?  
I’m sorry. If you know about the resets…I know it’s gotta be scary, knowing that your time can either flow linearly or keep resetting at the whim of someone else, without your control.   
But this is because I know how to get a better ending this time. That first timeline, I spared Asgore but Flowey killed him and stole the souls, and I got out but obviously you didn’t. This time, I promise you, we’ll either all get out or I’ll stay here with you guys forever.  
Which I can’t say I would absolutely hate. I’d miss the surface, but…you and Pap have become more like my brothers than my friends, and I love everyone down here so much (except for maybe Icecap), I’d be glad to live with you guys for the rest of my life.   
Especially you and Papyrus. You two mean more to me than myself, honestly, and I’d do anything for you two. You guys are my favorite. Would you mind if I sort of adopted myself into your family?  
Haha, it’s okay if you would. Still, though, you’re my friend, and if I’m trapped down here in the end, just know that you’ll have a hard time getting me out of your hair.   
Love you! I’m headed to Undyne’s. 

{End of voicemail.}


	29. Chapter 29

11:53 AM April 10, 201X  
To: Frisk  
From: Sans  
Subject: Reset

*no, kid, i have no idea what’s going on.   
*i have no idea why you’d reset after you got to the surface. you were going to be happy, and sure, maybe we didn’t have any more souls, but if you were working from your side to find a way to release us and we were working down here, we would’ve gotten out anyways.  
*and now you’ll be trapped until we find a way to do it.   
*for the record, this is one of the dumbest decisions you’ve ever made.   
*still, i mean, i can’t say i’m devastated that you’re probably not leaving, but we would’ve seen you again.   
*also, just to warn you, heading to undyne’s is a bad idea. i know that you won’t actually die permanently and everything will just reset, but she’ll kill you, and i can’t imagine it feels good to die, even when you know you’re just coming back anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to turn text red here on AO3? Because I might need it later... ;)


	30. Chapter 30

[12:04 PM April 10, 201X]  
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]

SD: Sans…  
SD: I got your email.  
SD: And I know that you get every message I post on here unless it’s a private room because I’m the only one on your friend list and you’re the only one on mine, so even if you don’t log on, I’m going to keep typing.  
SD: Are you really so desperate to get rid of me?  
SD: I know how to get a better ending this time, and I want to follow through with it because I think this is the best chance either of us has. It’s the most sure way to get you out of here—I think, probably—and honestly, if I had to live on the surface knowing that I was responsible for keeping an entire race trapped belowground for who knows how long when I could’ve easily helped them get out or at least not destroyed their chances of leaving…  
SD: Well, let’s just say I can’t guarantee that the feelings that drove me down here in the first place wouldn’t pop up again.  
SD: And if I kill myself aboveground, I have a feeling that’d be a little more permanent than the death down here.  
SD: Not to mention I’d miss you a lot. The moment I stepped out of the underground it just made my heart hurt because I knew that there was a chance I’d never see you again, especially since Flowey destroyed the human souls. I didn’t want to leave. The surface is home, but…it’s honestly not as wonderful and beautiful as the underground. It has its perks, but sometimes I’m not sure why I even want to go back. I’m so much happier down here than I ever was up there, and I never want to leave you guys, ever.  
SD: And I’m sorry, I really am. If someone were resetting my timeline over and over and I had no control over it, it would be disconcerting and scary. What if they screwed it up? What if they abused that power? But I promise that I’m doing this because I think it’s best for both me and all monsters.  
SD: You’ll see what I mean.  
SD: I love you so much, Sans. You and Papyrus and Undyne and Alphys and Toriel and even Asgore. But especially you. You’re my brother.  
SD: And even with all of your awful puns and your obnoxious trombone and your insufferable laziness and your gluttony and your weird obsession with ketchup, you will always be the most precious person I’ve ever known. 

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously. How do you turn text red?


	31. Chapter 31

[9:05 AM April 11, 201X]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]

ss: i guess i should apologize. 

[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

SD: Huh? What for?  
ss: *i was being a bonehead when we left.   
SD: Ha. Ha. Ha. Stop.   
SD: But it’s fine. I totally get it. But…you knew?  
ss: *yep.   
SD: I know Asgore at least kind of remembers timelines, but…you do, too?  
ss: *more or less, yeah.  
ss: *recent ones.   
ss: *sometimes not entirely, and i’ll only remember little flashes, but your last reload is pretty clear.   
SD: Huh.  
SD: Cool.   
SD: I guess I’ve just been assuming you couldn’t do it, too, but…can you?  
ss: *no.  
SD: Oh.  
SD: I can understand why you’d be angry.  
ss: *yeah, you said so a few times.   
ss: *it’s been worse in the past.  
ss: *some of the humans who came down here before you didn’t exactly use it for good.  
ss: *you did, though. it’s a nice change.   
ss: *thanks, kid.   
SD: Oh, yeah, no problem!  
ss: *so now that we’re aboveground, i know you’re bound to get bored. you think you’ll reset again?  
SD: No!   
SD: No way. I’m happy here with you guys, and Toriel takes good care of me.   
SD: Besides, I could never do that to you.   
ss: *ok. good. thanks again.   
SD: Of course.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]


	32. Chapter 32

_Frisk presses a cheerful blue pencil to their lips, studying the drawing of Sans and Papyrus spread out on the kitchen counter in front of them, the corner of their mouth quirked up in a tiny, proud half-smile._

_“Hey, Frisk,” hisses a quiet, all-too-familiar voice._

_Frisk whips around, eyes wide, but the kitchen is empty. “Asriel?” they ask out loud._

_Toriel pokes her head in from the living room, her eyes wide. “What did you say?”_

_Frisk clears their throat. “Uh, sorry, Mom…my pencil broke, and I called it an asshole. I shouldn’t curse.”_

_“Oh.” She nods in relief, but her eyes are still troubled. “Alright, child. Just please do not do it again.”_

_“Yeah.” They pause. “Mom? Has your bus pass expired yet?”_

_Toriel frowns in confusion. “No, I do not believe so. Why?”_

_“I’m thinking of going over to Sans and Papyrus’ house,” Frisk lies. “I want to give them my drawing, and I haven’t seen them in a while anyway.”_

_“Oh…that sounds fine, but do you want me to go with you?”_

_“No,” Frisk says hastily. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be back by tonight.”_

_Toriel nods and comes into the kitchen, rummaging in her junk drawer for a moment before she pulls out her bus pass and hands it to Frisk. “Have fun, my child,” she says, and goes back into the living room._

_Frisk nods and makes a show of folding up their drawing and tucking into their pocket even though Toriel is no longer in the room. They hate lying to her, because she’s been nothing but good to them, but…they need to go see if Asriel is still in the Ruins, and not Flowey, because that voice sure sounded like Flowey’s, and if that’s the case...something might be wrong._

_“Wait,” whispers an unfamiliar voice in Frisk’s ear, sending shivers down their spine. Their eyes widen. Suddenly they can’t move their arms or legs or move their head to look around. It’s the same feeling they’ve been having sporadically all week, but after several hours without it they thought it was gone. “I’ll keep you here unless you let me take control.”_

_Frisk can’t shake their head or speak._ No! _they snarl in their head._

_“No?” the voice says. “Huh. Too bad. You’ll never get to see if it’s Asriel down in the Ruins.”_

_There's a long silence._ Fine, _Frisk growls._

_For a moment, they could swear they see the figure of a grinning child out of the corner of their eye. “Good.”_


	33. Chapter 33

[4:13 PM May 14, 201X]  
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online] 

SD: Sans, the flower’s back. 

[sansational [ss] is now online]

ss: *what?  
ss: *what did it say to you?  
SD: I can’t…I don’t know.  
SD: I don't know! SD: I don’t know what’s happening!  
ss: *frisk, calm down. i can’t understand you when you don’t explain. and if you have voice control on, turn it off. you’re more coherent when you’re typing.  
SD: Yeah, yeah. Sorry.  
SD: It’s like…  
SD: It’s bizarre. I feel like I’m at war with my own head. Like there’s someone else trying to take control, and it’s only a matter of time before they get it. Sometimes I’m not sure if I’m the one making the decisions or not.  
SD: And then Flowey  
SD: Or Asriel, sorry.  
SD: Anyway, Asriel comes back and tells me that only I have the power to take away our happy ending, and for some reason, I can feel myself grinning even though I’m horrified at the prospect.  
SD: What’s happening to me?  
SD: What if I reset?  
SD: What if I do something to hurt you guys?  
ss: *calm down. it’s okay. you’ll be fine, kid. i believe you, but you’re a strong kid.  
ss: *and even if you do reset, you’ll find a way to get this ending again, and then you won’t reset ever again. simple.  
SD: But I don’t even know what’s wrong with me. Toriel says it’s all in my head, but I don’t think so. Either I’m going crazy or something else is seriously wrong with me and it could endanger everyone. I want my free will back. I’m afraid I’m going to mess everything up and I’m not going to be able to fix it.  
ss: *give me two minutes. i’m coming over.  
SD: But aren’t you at work?  
ss: *yep. i’ll be right there.  
SD: Thank you.

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can't post the next chapter unless I figure out how to make text red, so please, if you know how, let me know. Thanks!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Hello!  
> Damn, I'm horrible at this. I keep abandoning this fic and coming back...god damn it. One of you sent me a tutorial on how to change font color, like, forever ago, and of course, being the awful person I am, I didn't do anything about it until now...I should get a medal for procrastination. Holy fuck.  
> But just now I was on YouTube and a bunch of Undertale fan songs showed up in my suggestions and after listening to them I had to update. Thank djsmell for my not-so-fashionably late return.  
> Well, yay! Here's the Chara I promised! (They'll be sticking around, and I'll try to update more often...sorry!)  
> Also, Lilia, I love you! You've been listening to me nerd out about all my other stories and not once did you ask me about this one, even though you've told me you like this fic...you're the best. Love ya! <3

[3:20 AM May 16, 201X]  
[StayDetermined [SD] [M] is now online]

SD: Good morning, Sans.  
SD: Pardon the time; it’s easier to overpower Frisk when they’re asleep.  
SD: I’m not sure if we’ve met. My name is Chara. I’m sure you’ve heard of me?  
SD: I’m the one Frisk has been whining to you about for two days. You know, the one inside their head? The one about to rip you from your timeline and destroy everything? Nice to meet you!

[sansational [ss] is now online]

ss: *i don’t know how to react to this.  
SD: No? Maybe with fear? Or anger? Or something else of the kind?  
ss: *frisk, if this is a prank, it’s not funny.  
SD: Oh, don’t worry. It’s not a prank.  
ss: *no? because if you’re really not frisk, i’m going to kill you for this.  
SD: You realize that you can’t kill me without killing Frisk, right? If I’m using their body, their soul and mine share the same container. Hope you don’t mind killing your family if you’re going to go after me.  
ss: *i’ll find a way, i promise you.  
SD: Well, I wish you luck.

[StayDetermined [SD] has closed the room]


	35. Chapter 35

[4:01 AM May 16, 201X]  
[Delete.]


	36. Chapter 36

{Voicemail left for Sans at 8:25 AM January 31, 201X by Frisk]

Sans, I…I don’t know where I am. I think I’m back where I first fell underground but I don’t know how that could’ve happened, I didn’t reset or anything, I’m just…here. What’s happening? I don’t understand. Did I actually reset?  
Oh my god, Sans, if I reset…I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to do! What if I…oh shit, if I brought you back here, I don’t know what do to, I don’t know…I’m so sorry. I’ll get back to that ending, I know I will, I promise.   
But…if I didn’t reset…where the hell am I?  
Oh my god, Sans, I’m so sorry. 

{End of voicemail}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where I stopped having any idea what the hell I was doing. I hope you still enjoy, though!


	37. Chapter 37

[9:01 AM January 31, 201X]  
[sansational [ss] [M] is now online]

ss: *heya, kid.   
ss: *i just got your message, and i hate to break it to ya, but yeah, you reset.  
ss: *it wasn’t you, though.

[StayDetermined [SD] is now online]

SD: What do you mean?  
ss: *they said they were chara. which i’m not sure whether or not i believe.   
SD: Oh no.  
SD: They’ve been in my dreams lately, and they showed me some awful things.   
SD: How do you know it was them?  
ss: *they told me over im.   
SD: That’s right! I’ll be in Snowdin by tonight, Sans. Can’t wait to finally meet you.  
SD: Oh, and, just a word to the wise…  
SD: You might want to keep a careful eye on your brother.   
SD: Later!

[StayDetermined [SD] is now offline]

ss: *son of a bitch.

[sansational [ss] has closed the room]


End file.
